She's a Criminal
by niko5290
Summary: Pinkberry, with side Brittana. Brittany and Rachel tease their girls when they show up the first day of school punk'd out and biker chick ready. Something Criminal about their looks.


**I don't own Glee or the song Criminal. Smutt. -shrugs- Tired, mistakes are my own. Hope ya'll like it. Dedicated to Rainbowmarbles, and Imma-gay-panda, the only two awake apparently at this hour and responded to me on tumblr. haha.**

**-She's a Criminal-**

To say Rachel Berry was excited about the first day of senior year might be a little bit of an understatement. Okay, it was a grossly, inadacuate, understatment. Her fathers all but pushed her out after their happy tears cleared up. It was their baby girl's last first day of high school. However, the Berry men couldn't prepare for the excitment that came from their star.

And that's saying alot.

Rachel was told last night to have Brittany pick her up by one Quinn Fabray. After Nationals, the two started a budding friendship after Santana made Finn, and by extentsion Rachel, apologize for Nationals. After Rachel, and the rest of the Glee clubbers learned of Finn's, selfish, heartless break up with Quinn after the funeral, he wasn't very high on anyone's list. So, a few weeks into summer, Brittany asked for Santana's help to make the two girls happy. Brittany started calling them Faberry after they made it official.

Finn wasn't happy to hear through Facebook that his two exes were now together. Puck was over joyed by the news; he kept asking for pictures since they denied him a live show.

Brittany's bright yellow car pulled up and the happy girl called for Rachel. "Hey, Rach!" She happily greeted.

"Morning Britt," Rachel smiled. "To the Lima Bean real quick?"

Brittany nodded. The girls were pretty early since Rachel's dad, Hiram, called the blonde to pick up the over-zealous diva. As per tradtion set during the summer, at least half of the quartret of friends would pick up coffee for the group. Rachel and Brittany volunteered for the first day back to McKinley.

Music filled the yellow car, Britney Spears' latest CD, Femme Fatale. "Are you going to try for another Britney tribute with Mr. Shue, B?" Rachel joked.

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. Or maybe we could do our own little tribute."

Rachel nodded, "This album is a little risque. Plus with your's and Santana's libido, a sex-riot would most certainly ensue. Mr. Shue would pitch a fit. Noah would be vulgar, and Finn would storm off. His storm-off's over the summer have come to rival mine, to some degree; at least I don't take it out on some poor chair."

Brittany laughed, "San still wants him to pay for her patio chair he broke."

After a quick stop to the Lima Bean, the girls were pulling into the parking lot of McKinley, with time to spare. With summer weather still lingering, the duo perched themselves on the hood of Britt's car as Femme Fatale blared from the open windows. The girls laughed and joked for a few minutes before Santana's jeep pulled up in front of them. All laughing stopped. Britt's and Rachel's jaws dropped. In the background, they could faintly make out 'Criminal' as it started.

The first one to exit the jeep was Santana. Her hair was down and framed her face and aviators. A leather jacket hugged her upper body, un-zipped and showed off her black, tight, wife beater. Dark blue, almost black, skinny jeans clung to her legs like a second skin. Brittany could of sworn they were painted on. High top, all black Chucks along with a chain wallet and a few rings all added to the outfit.

Rachel's eyes tore away from the latina as a flash of pink caught her eye to the jeep's passenger door. The door shut to reveal one very different Quinn Fabray. Pink short hair almost held back by an elastic headband sat above round, black sunglasses. A sleevless black shirt with the words 'Hell Is So Hot Right Now' blazed across her chest and down her torso. A pair of black, short, _short_, black denim shorts showed off the muscular legs of her girlfriend; were those _boxers _poking out about the shorts? Black boots thudded against the pavement were nothing compared to the beating in the girls' chest.

Santana smirked toward her best friend, "Hey, Q, you think we broke our girls?"

Quinn just smiled as she stalked toward Rachel. She put her sunglasses on top of her head as she brought Rachel into a swift kiss. The flavor of Rachel's usual fresh on her lips lingered on Quinn's. The pink haired girl smacked her lips a few times, "Yeah, S, we broke them."

Talk buzzed all throughout the day. Santana's and Brittany's not-so-hidden relationship was outed officially when the blond pulled her into a searing kiss as everyone was pulling up to the school. As well as Quinn's sudden wardrobe change and prefence in romantic partners. Along with the surprise of 'Man-Hands' being included into the Unholy Trinity. With the new development, Rachel enjoyed a slushie-free day.

As talk continued through the halls into the caferteria, rumors were becoming harder and harder to ignore. One that stuck with Rachel was the rumor Santana and Quinn joined a criminal gang and now were kingpins of an underground drug ring. The diva scoffed at the idea before something else planted itself into her mind.

The little diva grabbed Britt by the elbow and dragged her to the lunch line, "Everything ok, Rach?" The taller girl was slightly worried by the suddeness of Rachel's actions. She was talking to Mike Chang about this awesome dance group she found on YouTube over the summer.

"Everything is splendid Brittany. I was hit with an idea not too long ago."

"Do you want me to sic Santana on whoever hit you?"

Rachel stopped before smiling, "No, Britt, no one hit me. I thought of something. Since our girlfriends decided to surprise us this morning with their, rather, _hot_, attire, I say we surprise them today at Glee. I propose we bring Spears back on the table, and perform a number from her album."

Brittany saw the devilish glint in Rachel's eyes and was immediately on board. "Which song?"

"Criminal. We can practice a bit now, we'll take our lunch to the choir room, and we have free period before the end of the day, so we can practice then, as well. We'll wear our Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer costumes."

"Rachel, you've become evil over the summer. I like it," Brittany nodded, liking the idea of performing, and getting Santana all hot and bothered. The girls grabbed lunch and headed to the choir room, but not sending a wink and seductive wave to their girlfriends at their table.

Santana narrowed her eyes at their retreating forms. "You know, Tubbers, ever since you and Berry started doing the nasty, she's become more like us then ever."

Quinn didn't want to admit it, but she had to, "San, I think we just let her feel comfortable enough to use it more freely. She was always devious; remember the Sunshine incident?"

Santana nodded as she brought a tot to her mouth, "She's a scary one. I'm glad we have her on our side now. But she's plannin' something with B."

Quinn looked down at her own tray, "I don't like this. Nothing good can come out of this." Santana nodded. They had no idea that their little stunt triggered something deep within their lovers.

Glee started on time and with Mr. Shue asking about their summer. Rachel nodded to Brittany, and the two grabbed their grilfriend's arms. Quinn's right arm was seized as well as Santana's left. Rachel and Brittany quickly scrawled out their names in black Sharpie all the while they ignored Quinn's and Santana's protest. Two performances went by before they were done and happy with their work.

"What's this about?" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. Quinn loved it, Rachel's name inked on her arm, Rachel's penmanship, even a small star at the end. Quinn felt possesed and it sent a jolt of arousal through her. She loved when Rachel got possessive with her.

Rachel cupped her cheek and placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips, "You'll see." Possibly one of the shortest sentences Rachel has uttered, Quinn knew nothing good would come of this. Quinn let out a small huff and continued to look at her not-so-permanent tattoo.

"Guys, awesome job today, I love that you had a great summer. Now, before we end for the day, Rachel and Brittany have a little something they want to perform for us.

Rachel and Brittany got up, confused looks feel on Santana's and Quinn's faces. "Thank you, Mr. Shue. Fellow glee clubbers, I'm happy to say my summer was one of merriment and unforgetable memories. Now, Brittany and I have a little number we want to perform, in light and jest of some of the latest rumors that have flown through our halls. Apparently our own Quinn and Santana have joined forces with underground criminals and have become kingpins. Well, although it's not true, it inspired Brittany's and my song choice and wardrobe for today. Hit it!" The music started and surprisingly, Brittany started the song, not Rachel.

_She is a hustler, she's no good at all_

_She is a loser, she's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

_She lies, she bluffs, she's unreliable_

_She is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

_I know you told me I should stay away_

_I know you said she's just a dog astray_

_She is a bad girl with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

Brittany danced Rachel, as if she was the 'girl' she sang about; a quick change to the original. However, toward the middle of the song, Brittany locked eyes with Santana, and instantly, the latina knew it was her she was talking about. She crossed her legs when she felt herself become turned on. Britt didn't sing often, but when she did, Santana was all but panting with lust. The singers joined their voices for the chorus.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that girl_

The club was enjoying the performance, a lightly different feel of the song had them bopping their heads and tapping their tones. The joined voices washed over them, however, it had a different effect on the two girlfriends sitting in the audience. While the others caught on to the obvious sexual tension of the song, they weren't on the recieving ends of the flirty lip pouts, the bedroom eyes, or the near-erotic dance moves. Quinn was right, nothing good. Rachel's voice broke away for the second verse.

_She is a villain of the devil's law_

_She is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_

_That girl's a snitch and unpredictable_

_She's got no conscious, she got none, none, none, none_

_All I know, should've let go, but no_

_'Cause she's a bad girl with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

Rachel walked up and sat on Quinn's lap, singing directly to her, performing a pretty tame lap dance. The diva poked the ex-cheerleader's chest in time with '_none, none, none, none'_. Rachel's hands danced over Quinn's neck, across her bare shoulders, down her arms, and settled on her thighs, the small fingers toying with the small holes int eh shorts. Quinn had to bite her lip to hold back the noises that bubbled up in her throat. She had to keep reminding herself where she was and not to reach out to grind against Rachel's hips and ass. Qinn wanted nothing more than to take her girl, right there.

Brittany, who was dancing alone infront, hypnotized Santana, followed Rachel's lead to sit on Santana's lap as the bridge started.

_And she's got my name_

_Tattooed on her arm_

_Her lucky charm_

_So I guess it's okay_

_She's with me_

_And I hear people talk_

_Trying to make remarks_

_Keep us apart_

_But I don't even hear_

_I don't care_

The 'tattoos' now made sense to the marked girls. However all thought flew out their minds as Rachel's and Brittanny's performance was kicked up a notch. They had their backs to the other's front, and danced like they were the only ones in the room. The singers' movements mirrored each other. They laid their heads on the girlfriends' shoulders, running their hands down the tattooed arm, bring the arm up and seductively drag their fingers down. Almost traced their names, the girls' nuzzled their girls' necks. The song ended and the room erupted in applause. Mr. Shue seemed a little oblivious to the mild foreplay that went on. He dismissed them with a promise of an assignment for next practice.

Rachel went to get up and follow Brittany to her car, but found herself held down on the taller girl's lap. "Are your dads home?" A low growl sent shivers down Rachel's spine.

"Not until late tonight. Why? If you have anything planned, I can have Britt take me home-"

"Not happening, Dwarf," Santana called out. Everyone left, a little more keen onto the sexual energy sparking between the girls. Santana tossed Quinn her jeep keys. "Take my jeep, I'll texts you when I wants it back. Britt-Britt here is taking me homes. Now." Santana bit playfully on the blonde's ear, earning a squeak and giggle.

"Rachel said you guys would like this," Britt spilled as she grabbed her stuff and lead Santana to her car.

Rachel could _feel_ Quinn smirking behind her, "So, Berry," Quinn purred out, "This performance was _your_ idea?"

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, "Now, Quinn, baby, I thought it would be an interesting start to the new year." Rachel let out a small moan as she felt Quinn's lips on her neck, nipping and sucking at her tanned skin.

"Interesting indeed. C'mon, we're wasting time here."

The drive home was silent, except for the music. The sexual tension was thick and kept the girls' attention. Rachel's body was humming with need and it only increased when she glanced over at Quinn. Just the amount of confidence the taller girl radiated made Racehl wet. She could hardly contain herself the entire day. Her plan might have backfired a little bit; she found her self teased just as much as she teased Quinn.

Rachel was brought out of her musings when the car stopped. She was still in a daze when she walked up her steps and opened the door. Reality snapped back when Quinn pinned her to the closed door and mauled her neck. Rachel sent out a quick thank God for she changed back into her button down shirt and short skirt before leaving for home. She gripped at the sleeveless shirt and arched her body into Quinn's. She the pink-haired girl pushed her thigh against Rachel's panty clad center, Rachel let out a high-pitched moan.

"Bedroom. Now," Quinn grinded into Rachel as she husked the command into Rachel's ear. She pulled away and watched Rachel stare into her hazel eyes.

Rachel's cocked an eyebrow and smirked as she dragged a finger down Quinn's front, between her breast, and tugged on a belt loop of her shorts. "Or what, big, bad, Fabray?"

Quinn ran her hands down Rachel's back, skimmed over her ass, and gripped the shorter girl's thighs, pulling her up and pinning her against the door, using her own body to hold her there. Rachel let out a pleased squeak and moan's wehn Quinn ran her tongue from her barely-exposed collarbone, up her throat, and nipped at ehr ear, "Or, Miss Berry, Big Bad Fabray will take you against this front door. Hard. I don;t want the neighbors to confuse your panty-ruining screams of pleasure for screams of bloody murder. So if we move this to your soundproofed bedroom, I will make you scream till you're hoarse."  
>Rachel's body was humming at the thought of Quinn taking her over and over again until she reached that point. They've only were able to make Rachel loose her voice once, and it took a diligent effort. If Quinn was planning on putting forth that effort again, well, who was Rachel Berry to deny her. "Fuck, Q," Rachel moaned.<p>

Quinn always took in a bit of pride when she was able to pull a swear word from Rachel. She gave her girl a hard kiss before setting her down. AS Rachel made for the stairs Quinn slapped her ass and had a hungry look in her eyes. Rachel squeaked and giggled as she ran for the stairs. Quinn gave chase and reached out for the diva's skirt. Rachel took two stairs at a time and made a mas dash to ehr room. Quinn jumped in just as Rachel turned to shut the door. Teh girls laughed as Quinn gripped Rachel's hips and pulled the girl close to her. Rachel ran her hands up and into the pink hair, tossing the headband to the floor. The diva smiled into the kiss as she pulled Quinn closer to ehrself, all the while backing to the bed. They landed with a chuckle.

"I love you Rach, and waht you and Britt did today in Glee. Fuck, it was hot. I had to remind myself where I was so I wouldn't jump you and take you agaisnt that piano."

Rachel moaned and bucked ehr hips against Quinn. "I love you too, Quinn. So, imagine my bed is the piano, and take me. Make me yours and fuck me, baby." Quinn gorlwed agaisnt Rachel, feeling herself get wet. She sat up and removed her shirt and went to work on the button's of Rachel's shirt.

Shirts discarded, bras tossed, skirts and shorts forgotten, and panties and boxers flung. The feeling of one another's body against each other without any barriers was criminal. It should be illegal, and Quinn would happily go commit felony every damn day if this feeling continued.

She bit, nipped, licked and sucked at rachel's throat, pulling and coaxing small whimpers and mewls of pleasure from the starlet. Her hands never idle, stroked and caressed the tan body benethe her in the most loving way. She toyed with the dusky nipples, until her mouth joined. She teased the pebble of flesh, swirlign her tongue around it, under it and over it; never quite touching. Frustrated groans and body twitches from Rachel and Quinn knew the girl was beyond teasing. Her skin was hyper sensitive at this point. Quinn took the niplle in he rmouth and flicked her tongue agaisnt it as her lips moved against it. Rachel moaned her name over and over again, louder when Quinn treated the other nipple with the same treatment.

Quinn's lips tickled the underside of Rachel's breast and along her ribs as her hands danced along Rachel's hips. Rachel bucked her hips, silently begging Quinn to touch her. Quinn chuckled against her torso and dragged her tongue down to nip at the tan hips, and inside Rachel's thighs. "Rach, baby, you are soaking wet," Quinn moaned.

"Quinn, I need you to touch me, something. I know I'm wet, I've been wet all damn day because of your new look. You don't how many times I eye-fucked you when you weren't looking at me."

Quinn's head popped up and stared at Rachel. Unfiltered Rachel was always a treat, but to hear such a blunt, unashamed confession, Quinn almost came. She threw her plan to tease out the window and dove right in. She dragged her flat tongue up Rachel's slit before attatching her lips to Rachel's clit. She gave a hard suck, the nosies that tore out of Rachel were not human; and it was sexy as all hell. She dragged her teeth agasint the little nub, as her finger massaged and scratched out shapes against Rachel's hip bones.

A loud, gorlw like "Fuck" erupted from Rachel and it only drove Quinn on. She brought one hand down and teased Rachel's wet entrance. She pumped one finger in, a gasp and Rachel arched her back off the bed. One of her hands flew to her hair and gripped tightly. Quinn growled against Rachel, the vibrations shook the little diva pleasently. She pumped in and out adding a second finger, thrusting in knuckle-deep all while her tongue flicked, swirled, and pressed agaisnt her girlfriend's clit.

She felt Rachel clench and shrudder, Quinn knew she was close; dangerously close. Not much longer. A few feather light teasing touches had Rachel screaming, begging for release. Sweet, sweet music to Quinn's ears. She kissed and nipped, licked and bit her way up to Rachel's ear. "You gonna tease me again like that in Glee ever again?"

"Fuck! If it get's you to-to-to-FUCK-to take me like this. I will every-ry-ry-ry day! GOD, QUINN!" Rachel roared out. Quinn smirked and lifter her head up, taking Rachel's lips in a hard kiss. The diva moaned at the taste and whimpered when the lips disappeared.

"Keep your eyes open, I want to watch you come undone around my fingers." Quinn thrusted harder, her face taking on a cocky smirk as Rachel's body shook violently. However, the girl's eyes never waved. Harder, deeper, faster the thrusts came, Quinn curled ehr fingers, hitting that magical spot everytime with her thrusts. Rachel was painfully close.

"Fu-u-u-u-uck, Quinn," Rachel cooed as the wet sounds echoed. Quinn pressed her body against Rachel's the starlet scratching out marks all down Quinn's back with her blunt nails. With two more hard thruts and tight, quick circles she drew out with he rthumb agaisnt Rachel's clit, Rachel came, hard. She screamed out Quinn's name as the former blond thrusts became slower and softer, letting her ride out her orgasm and the after shocks.

"Damn, baby, you're getting louder." Quinn chuckled against Rachel's throat, planting soft kisses and licks.

Rachel moaned as her body calmed down. Quinn pulled out and sucked on ehr fingers, cleaning the digits. Rachel moaned as she watched, not quick enough to bring their lips crashing together. Tongues were fierce as they wrestled, but with dirty tricks, Rachel took control of the kiss. She flipped Quinn over and broke the kiss. "Time to hear you scream, Big Bad Fabray." Quinn shivered in anticiaption.


End file.
